Reunion: Grey and Aile
by Santoand
Summary: It is 1 year after the events of Mega man ZX Advent. Peace has prevailed, and Grey meets with Aile once again. But, will they end up being more than just "friends"?
1. Grey's Epilogue

Reunion: Grey & Aile

A mega man fan fiction

It had been over a year since the fall of Ouroboros, the world has been at peace for some time now. Our heroes, Grey, the holder of biometal Model A, & Aile, the holder of biometal model X, have gone their separate ways. Aile has joined the guardians to roam the world in the guardian base. Grey went on a journey with Model A to find their true destiny, but they have not found their place in the world yet. Grey sighs, "I still do not know who I am, what my potential is, what is my destiny?" Grey laments. "Don't you remember?" Model A asks, "That's for you to decide!" reminds Model A. "You're right, Model A." Grey replies. "I won't give up yet, I will decide my destiny!"

"That's the spirit, Grey!" Model A cheers, "And I'll be with you to see it through!" Grey smiles, "Come on, Model A, let's get going!" The two venture off into the city to explore.


	2. Aile's Epilogue

Meanwhile, Aile was with her comrades on the guardian base. She has been left with the role of commanding the guardians after prairie left. With the Model W's destroyed and maverick rampages less frequent, the guardians have been roaming the world in search of treasure and ancient artifacts. Lately, there weren't any things to find, so the guardians have docked the base in the city harbor and have been taking a well-earned break.

Aile was taking a walk through the city, she enjoyed the feeling of being out in the fresh air and the sun shining. She felt she earned this break, the expeditions for ancient artifacts had been too hard on her. Aile smiled, "Isn't it beautiful out here, Model X?" "Yes Aile, it certainly is." the blue biometal replied. Aile sighs, "It feel great to know that the world is truly, finally at peace. No more mavericks, no more Model W's, just peace." she said. "Even so, we have to be prepared for more battles." reminds Model X. "You're right" Aile replies, "We have to be ready." Suddenly, she spots a familiar figure walking down the busy streets. She soon recognizes it and calls out, "Grey?"


	3. Reunited

Grey hears this, looks up and sees Aile across the street from him. "Aile, is that you?" Grey responds. The two run to meet each other. "We meet again." Aile replies, Grey is shocked. "What are you doing here?" He asks, "I thought you and the guardians were busy travelling around the world." He says.

"I got some time off; there hasn't been any thing to find lately, so the guardian base is docked in the harbor." Aile explains. "So, what's new with you?" Aile asks. "Well, not much, I'm still trying to find out what I'm going to do with my life." says Grey. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find out where you future lies soon enough." Aile reassures. "Thank you, Aile." Grey replies, "So, as long as you're not doing anything, would you like that the two of us do something together?" Grey asks.

"Sure, sounds great." Aile replies, "Why don't we go get something to eat first?" Aile asks. "Sounds great to me." Says Grey, "It's a date."


	4. Getting reaquainted

Aile and Grey make it to their destination; a Chinese restaurant. They are brought to their seats and they order their meals. While they wait for their food, they talk about their current lives and what they have been doing with them. Soon, their food arrives; they had both ordered bowls of noodles with an egg roll on the side.

"This food is good!" says Grey, "How's yours?" He asks Aile. "Mine is just fine, thank you." Aile replies. They both laugh, enjoying their time together. After their meals are finished, they pay their bill and leave. Grey asks "What do you want to do now?" Aile replies "Well, I was thinking you could come with me to the guardian base and I could show you around?" Aile asks. "Okay." says Grey. Aile uses her guardian Id on a Trans server to teleport them to the guardian base. Within seconds, they are in the guardian base.

Aile is greeted by her comrades on board. One of them, Thon, doesn't recognize Grey and asks "Aile, who's this kid?" Grey, offended spoke up "Hey!" Aile reassures him by saying "He didn't mean to offend you, Grey." "Thon, this is Grey, he helped us during the raid on Ouroboros, and I'm showing him around the base." Aile explained. "Oh, glad to meet'cha, kid, name's Thon." He expressed, holding out a hand. Grey shook it, saying "Nice to meet you, too!"

Aile interrupts them, "Alright, Grey, let's continue our tour around the base."


	5. Getting intimate

As soon as their tour began, Aile asks "Why don't you go wait in my room while I go powder my nose?" Grey replies with an "Okay." and does what he's told. As Grey waits in Aile's room, Model A asks "Grey, why do you think Aile has asked us to wait in here?" "I don't know." Grey answers, "But let's just do as Aile told us." He replied. Soon, Aile opens the door to her room and locks it. Grey is confused by these actions, but is even more confused when Aile wraps him in a warm embrace and locked him into a passionate kiss. Grey is surprised but doesn't resist, and kisses Aile hard. The two pull away from each other when they run out of oxygen.

Grey asks "Aile, why are we doing this? What about the tour?" Aile explains, "To be honest, I didn't invite you here for a tour, I invited you here because I love you." she admitted. "Oh." Grey says, "But why didn't you tell me sooner?" Grey asks. "I was afraid you wouldn't love me back." Aile admitted. Grey sighs, "Of course I love you, Aile. I've loved you ever since I met you." Grey admits. "Really, Grey? That's so sweet!" Aile responds. The two then embrace each other for a long time, then let go of each other for a little bit.

Lemon Alert: Skip if you are not 18 and up.

"So, what do you say we get things started?" Aile asks seductively. "With pleasure." Says Grey. The two then take off their outer clothes, leaving them in only their skin-tight bodysuits. The two then engage in another passionate kiss, while removing each other bodysuits. Now, right before each others eyes, they were naked. To Grey, Aile's beauty truly was remarkable, and to Aile, she found Grey to be very attractive without any clothes. "You now, Aile, you look good without any clothes on." Grey admitted. "Thanks, you too." Aile admits, "Now, let's get started." With that, Aile took his member in her right hand and began rubbing it up and down, her mouth and tongue teasing the tip. To Grey, the pleasure was irresistible, and he let out a loud, pleasurable moan. This prompts Aile to go faster, increasing the speed of her hand and teasing the head harder. Just as Grey approached his orgasm, however, Aile stopped. She then wrapped her medium-sized breasts around his member, putting her hands at their sides, and began rubbing them up and down on Grey's member, while licking its tip. Grey found this pleasure to be even greater than the first one, and once again, he reached his climax. "Oh, Aile! What's happening?! Ahhhhh!" Grey then shot his load onto Aile's face and breasts, Aile was surprised, but contently tasted the seed that landed on her face and breasts.

"Mm, you taste good, Grey. Now it's your turn to do that to me." Said Aile. "Okay." Said Grey, and with that, he began fondling her breasts with his hands, and licked and sucked at her nipples. Aile moaned "Oh, Grey. That feels so good, keep going." Grey obliged, and moved down to her lower area. He then stuck his fingers inside her pussy and began fingering it. Aile was in awe from the pleasurable feeling and moaned louder "Oh, Grey! keep it up! I'm almost there!" Grey then stuck his tongue inside her and licked away at her pussy. Aile couldn't hold it any longer "Oh, Grey! I'm going to cum!" The juices exploded from her pussy and onto Grey's face. Grey licked the juices off his face and smacked his lips "You taste good as well, my love." Grey admitted. Aile blushed at his comment, then started rubbing his member again until he was hard.

"Grey, I'm ready. Please, take me." Aile requested. Grey then guided his member over to her area and entered, breaking the virgin wall. At first, it was painful for Aile, but then the pain went away and became pleasure when Grey continued thrusting into her. Aile moaned in unison with Grey "Oh, Grey! Please, go faster!" Grey obliged and picked up the pace. A few more minutes passed and they both reached their climax "Oh, Grey! I'm going to cum again!" Aile announced. "Me too!" Grey announced. They both screamed as they orgasmed inside each other. Grey then pulled out of Aile and they collapsed next to each other "Aile, that was wonderful! You were wonderful!" Grey said. "Thanks, you too" Said Aile. Grey then had a sudden moment of realization "Aile, I finally figured out what I want to do. I want to become a Guardian, and roam the world with you!" Grey said. "Oh, Grey. That's so wonderful." Aile said. They then both engaged in one last kiss, before going to sleep in each others arms.

End.

**Well, how did I do? That was my first fic, and my first lemon fic too! In fact, this is probably the first Grey and Aile pairing on fan fiction! Well, that's all for now, and stay tuned for more stories! Read, write and review!**


End file.
